Touch Me, Taunt Me, Tease Me
by Selene16
Summary: During one of Tokyo's heat waves, Shuichi seeks a conventional way to 'cool down'. PWP, YuShu, Oneshot


Author's Notes: This is my second attempt at a PWP Gravitation Lemon. Unlike my last fanfic, this one is a bit more fun and detailed. What had happened was sudden inspiration while I had been drinking a cold glass of water. Plus, after trying to come up with a theme for my submission to _The Second Annual Perv/Yaoilicious Fanfiction Contest_, I was desperate for anything that aroused my interest. So, for all you Gravitation lovers, here's a hot Yuki/Shuichi lemon to take-away that "Back-to-school" blues (well, hopefully for the time being).

Special "Thank You!" to my beloved beta-reader, tiarakiyoshi, for taking the time to read this fanfic and offer many helpful suggestions to strengthen my writing. You're the best beta-reader ever and I recommend you to anyone in need of a beta-reader. tiarakiyoshi is perfect for the job! and prefers _slash _or _yaoi_ fanfiction)

Disclaimer: The characters and storyline of Gravitation are the property of the creator, Maki Murakami. As much as I wish I could claim ownership, I happen to lack the creativity required for creating such a damn good mangaka!

Touch me, Taunt me, Tease me

The keys on the laptop's keyboard resounded in the room, emanating gentle clicks as his fingers played along the keys. Light beads of sweat poured down the sides of his face, the fruits of the scorching Tokyo weather that had recently hit the city.

Wiping hastily at his forehead with the sleeve of his dark blue shirt, Yuki Eiri inwardly groaned in annoyance, cursing the heat. Considering the lit cigarette that was dangling precariously dangling out of the side of his mouth, filling his sinuses with its flavored warmth, maybe he had no right to detest such things.

"Yuki...." Called Shuichi's whiny voice, stretching the final vowel in his name to add to Yuki's irritation.

Cursing under his breath, he resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his younger, and quite annoying lover, who solemnly stumbled into the room and collapsed against the back of his dark, warm chair. The writer felt the panting breath of the pink-haired vocalist tickle the hairs at the back of his neck, and he mentally noted that Shuichi sounded like a starving dog in desperate need of water. So, wanting to avoid the boy's whiny pleas of "Oh, Yuki! Don't be so mean!", the novelist felt it best to not mention these things unless Shuichi pushed him over the edge.

"What is it?" he asked coldly.

"It's too hot Yuki," Shuichi complained, slumping forward and resting his sweating face on the writer's right shoulder.

"Baka," Yuki mumbled, loud enough for Shuichi to hear. "I don't control the weather. What do you expect me to do?"

From the corner of his eye, the writer noticed the thoughtful look on Shuichi's face as he became silent for the moment, while Yuki continued to type, acting oblivious to the boy's existence. Then, his lips twisted into a sneaky grin, as if the singer had reached the most brilliant and devious of conclusions, and he snaked one of his hands down the open collar of Yuki's long shirt, gently running his hands along the sleek, perspiring skin. Bringing his lips to Yuki's sensitive ear, he whispered seductively, "Maybe you can help cool me down," and nipped playfully at the soft cartilage.

Ignoring the arousing tingle that passed through him, the writer's lipscurvedinto an annoyed scowl as he kept his gaze on the laptop's screen. "Idiot...you'll only sweat more if we have sex."

"But...Yuki..." Shuichi sighed, his fingers brushing against one of the writer's soft nipples. "You've been writing this novel all week...take a break and let's do something...fun."

To emphasize his meaning, Shuichi teasingly licked the lobe of Yuki's ear, running his tongue down along the side of the blonde's neck and nipping lightly on the delicate skin. With the boy's fingers rolling his stiffening nipple between his smaller digits, Yuki had to fight to hold back the groan that threatened to release from his slightly parted lips. The perspiration that lightly coated the heated skin beneath his clothing increased as Shuichi's fingers squeezed his nipple in a pleasurable, albeit painful manner. Yuki inhaled sharply, the nicotine flavored smoke from his cigarette filling his lungs and almost causing him to choke.

"You want me to play with you, don't you Yuki?" Shuichi whispered and the writer could feel that smug smirk on the boy's darker face.

Feeling his pants begin to tighten, Yuki was forced to cease typing, instantly distracted. Bringing one of his hands to his lips, he removed the cigarette and placed it carefully in the tray beside his laptop, welcoming the feel of Shuichi's lips as they latched onto his neck. Although a part of him wanted to give in to Shuichi's suggestive actions, he couldn't help that pang of annoyance that bit at the back of his mind, reminding him that he had a deadline coming up rather quickly. As much as he hated to turn down the throbbing need he felt in his groin, work was work.

"Will you stop it, brat?" he muttered in annoyance, removing Shuichi's hand from his shirt with hidden reluctance.

Frowning, Shuichi stood up behind Yuki's chair, biting his lower lip and folding his arms as he produced a pout. "I have needs too, Yuki."

This time, Yuki rolled his eyes, turning in his chair to glare at his younger lover, his golden eyes narrowed. "Spare me the dramatics of your uncontrollable hormones. I have a deadline that needs to be met and I can have sex with you anytime."

"You say it as if I'm your personal whore," Shuichi whined, his violet eyes watering as he clutched himself in a tight, self-embrace.

Yuki reached for the glass of ice water that he had placed on the other side of his laptop, consuming the cool liquid. Setting down the half full glass, he gratefully swallowed the remaining water in the back of his throat to relieve himself of the sweltering warmth of his apartment. "Like it or not, you are my personal whore. But now that I'm busy, you should find other methods of fulfilling your ill-timed sexual frustration."

"Oh Yuki..." Shuichi groaned, ignoring the harsh words and sitting on top of the blond, straddling him as the chair creaked with the added weight. Pressing his body tight against the writer, Yuki could feel the boy's growing erection dig into his abdomen, a pleading look plastered on the boy's face. "This can wait till another time, can't it? It's been over a week since you and I have...you know..."

Yuki snorted in annoyance, smirking at his desperate lover. "You have enough decency to interrupt me while I'm working with your sorry attempt at seduction and yet you can't bring yourself to say a word as simple as sex?"

Shuichi's violet eyes flared with mild anger, his hands resting on either side of the writer's strong shoulders. "I can't help it if I'm shy! Do you expect me to storm in here and demand that you fuck me?!"

A low chuckle left the writer's lips before he realized it. Gold orbs dancing with amusement, he replied, "A little dirty talk can go a long way, brat."

Grasping onto Shuichi's bared shoulders, Yuki pulled his face forward to close the short distance between them, brushing his lips against the singer's. Teasing his flamboyant lover, the writer ran his tongue on the outer edge of Shuichi's pouting lips, his hands slipping lower down the boy's back to play with the hem of his tight tank top. As Shuichi groaned in protest and pushed himself tightly against Yuki, his erection rubbing against the writer's, Yuki allowed his energetic lover's tongue to invade his mouth, his own swirling against the sensitive muscle.

As the author's hands felt the sleek skin of Shuichi's backside, slipping underneath the thin material, Shuichi's hands moved down along Yuki's chest, groping hastily to undo the shirt's buttons. The heat of the apartment spared no mercy on their ignited skin, forcing beads of perspiration to continue forming as primal lust ensued, their desires over-whelming their ability to comprehend anything except for the pounding need of simplistic pleasure. The continual nagging controlling Yuki's thoughts dispersed and he suddenly could care less about his novel, accepting any excuse he could think of as he suckled hungrily on Shuichi's explorative tongue.

With golden eyes closed, Yuki's mind wandered and he hardly noticed the hands that had been groping at his exposed chest, leave his skin. He felt only a warm tongue playfully clash against his own, the beads of sweat pouring off of Shuichi's face to land delicately on his skin. Lost within the heat of their kiss, Yuki wasn't brought back to the reality of his study until he heard the mild clinking of ice and suddenly felt the cool liquid of ice-cold water splatter onto his chest. Grunting out in reaction to the biting cold that pierced his skin like sharpened knives, Yuki yanked back his head and unintentionally bit Shuichi's tongue in the process as he pulled away from their kiss.

His eyes immediately opened and narrowed dangerously as he glanced down at his wet chest, ignoring Shuichi's cry of pain and concentrating on the ice cubes that rested on his abdomen. In annoyance, he threw off the cubes, secretly relieved that his flaming skin had found some relief on this hot night but angry that Shuichi had needlessly thrown water on him, noting that this leather chair and the screen of his laptop were splattered with icy droplets.

Noticing the withering look he was receiving, Shuichi's shoulders slumped and he shrank back against Yuki's thighs, clutching his mouth as he nervously swallowed. Trying his best to contain the building anger, Yuki gritted his teeth and slowly stood up, allowing Shuichi to fall back against the wooden floor with a loud THUMP. And as those violet eyes gazed up at him, feigning false-innocence, Yuki could have smirked at the pleading look he was given, if he were not already enraged by the boy's stupid actions.

"Baka..." was all he managed to say.

The loud thumping against his locked study door made Yuki cringe, his hands rubbing his temples as he tried to ignore the throbbing ache within his jeans, as well as the annoying, displeased voice on the other side of that door. After reacting angrily to the loss of his ice-cold drink, as well as the possible destruction of his laptop, Yuki had hastily pushed the singer out of the study, buttoning up his shirt and forcing himself to think of things that didn't involve torturing the boy for what he had done. After all, remembering the vocalist's eager advances, Yuki knew he would have welcomed any form of abuse as long as he got what he wanted.

Pulling off his glasses, he closed his eyes tightly and released an angry groan, the thumping on his door becoming exceedingly louder.

"YUKI???!!! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS???!!! IT'S NOT NICE TO TEASE!!!"

Swallowing all the angry insults he wanted to throw at the singer, Yuki chose to ignore Shuichi's senseless noise-making and get back to his novel, deciding that eventually, the boy would grow tired of this silly game and leave to do whatever the hell it was that he did when Yuki didn't give him his undivided attention. "Most likely sulk and whine," he muttered.

But, the banging refused to cease and Shuichi's short attention span refused to be distracted from the writer's stubborn oblivious of his presence. His cries became more desperate and his voice more grating as he obviously couldn't get over his own needs. So, sighing and finding difficulty in continuing his novel, Yuki sat back in his chair as he felt anger throb within him with each whiny syllable that left the vocalists infuriating lips.

"YUKI!!! STOP THIS!!! I PROMISE I'LL BE GOOD!!!"

Trying to remain impassive, Yuki rose from his chair and strolled over to the door, precariously opening it as the expected happened. Having leaned against the door as he cried for attention, Shuichi tumbled forward with a sickening "CRACK" as his face made contact with the wooden floor, his body slumping as he slowly, and somewhat fearfully, lifted his eyes to meet Yuki's.

As amusing as Shuichi's stupidity could be at times, Yuki was evidently not amused. His face twisted in an angry glare, he made no attempt to help the singer up as he stood with his arms folded defiantly against his chest. Shuichi flinched under his penetrating gaze.

"I'm trying to finish my novel," he calmly stated, in a tone that didn't match his body language. "Either shut up or go find another person to bother with your irritating voice."

"But Yuki..." Shuichi cried, getting up onto his knees and grasping the hem of the writer's long, blue shirt. "I want to...to...you know..."

Yuki's eyes darkened. "You could have ruined my computer with you stupidity, brat. You lost your chance. If you have that much trouble getting over your hormones then I suggest you find some way to solve the problem yourself. But don't expect any help from me."

It never failed to surprise him at how calm his voice could remain even when he felt as if his body were shaking with repented rage. But paying no heed to this, Yuki slammed the door shut as Shuichi stepped back, violet eyes closed tightly as he braced himself for it. With a loud SLAM and his wrist flicking the lock on the knob, Yuki sat back down in front of his desk, ignoring the slump of Shuichi's body against the barrier that kept them separated. Glancing over what he had written before he had been interrupted, hebecame absorbed within his writing again, the shuffling of the departing singer interrupting his thoughts. And then, as if some miracle overcame his normally noisy apartment (well...noisy when Shuichi was present), his prayers were answered and the sweet, unimaginable blessing of silence filled the atmosphere.

This time, his tense shoulders relaxed and he almost wanted to sigh in relief, having rarely experienced this blissful calm. Regardless of Shuichi's presence or not, Yuki was still Yuki and he refused to give in to his relaxed urges.

For the next few minutes, the writer managed to ignore his sexual need and focus entirely on his story, almost forgetting that Shuichi was somewhere in the apartment, where the singer's very existence could have easily been questioned. Within moments, though, just as everything was about to slip away and Yuki would begin getting some much needed work done, a frustrated, and slightly loud moan reached his ears. But, at first, he chose to ignore it, assuming that he was just hearing things in this almost surreal silence.

But the sound reached his ears again, this time a bit quieter but just as desperate. Recalling that Shuichi had slinked away from the racket he had been making earlier, the author absently wondered if maybe the singer had heeded his advice and took matters into his own hands...literally. And as he pictured this in his mind, imagining Shuichi's small, delicate digits playfully crawling down that exposed chest, one hand reaching to grasp at a hardening bud and the other to slink to a lower destination, the author felt his erection grow again and an almost feral groan escape his lips.

Within his mind, he could see it. Shuichi's hand would grasp almost shyly onto himself, knowing confidently which places to rub and in what way to stimulate his desire, having done it many times in the past. He would linger, fingers teasing and toying as his body ached for fulfillment, hips bucking forward as his hand ran along the hardening length...

As these thoughts continued to roil in his mind, Yuki became blatantly aware of his hand that grazed over the his awakening member trapped beneath tightening fabric, almost wanting to rip off his limb in his sudden embarrassment and annoyance. Reluctantly, he pulled back his hand and placed it forcefully on the keys of his laptop, biting his lip in his frustration.

Another of Shuichi's desperate moans had reached his ears. Feeling his arousal constrict tightly within its enclosure, Yuki felt his body move almost against his will, reaching blindly for the doorknob. As he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, he abandoned his control and reasoning, ears perking at another moan that escaped into the apartment through his closed bedroom door.

Quietly, he snuck forward, his movements as agile as a cat's, along with his curiosity to match. Never would he have thought Shuichi would take anything this far: first, demanding sex and second, blatantly relieving his sexual frustration within hearing range of the writer. The boy was always rather shy and awkward about their sex life, only becoming a sex-crazed harlotin the heat of their intimacy, abandoning his innocent nature and giving into his hormones. Considering that he's also never had Shuichi inexplicably dump water on him, there was a first time for everything.

Nervously, his hand reached for the handle of the closed door, simultaneously realizing that he was shaking. Scoffing, he forced his fingers to remain still and reasoned that Shuichi had disrupted his writing to validate any guilt he would feel for when he caught the boy 'in the act'. Knowing Shuichi well enough, the singer would most likely blushfuriously and then demand to know why Yuki had rudely barged in and 'interrupted' him, probably throwing back the comments that the writer had made earlier in order to justify his 'actions'.

Unwittingly holding his breath, Yuki set a glare on his face, aware of the ache that throbbed in his arousal but over-looking it because he should be frustrated with the noise that Shuichi had been making instead of wanting to take the boy for it. Throwing open the door, he casually walked in as if angered. But upon seeing Shuichi's head thrown back, eyes tightly shut, beads of sweat glistening on his skin, anda hand running along his bare chest while a moan escaped his parted lips, the writer's jaw almost dropped, his need becoming more apparent as he gazed at his inattentive lover.

Despite Yuki's original assumption, Shuichi was touching himself, but not in the way that the writer expected. Wearing a pair of tight, extremely short denim shorts (which exposed enough skin to qualify as underwear), with his shirt discarded at the other end of the room, Shuichi lay back on the bed with a bowl of ice cubes within his reach, grasping a frozen cube within each hand and rubbing it along his bare chest to cool down his heated skin.

"Oh..." he moaned, the singer swallowing as he rubbed the cube over one of his perked nipples. The next sound that he released made Yuki flinch, a small shudder running through him as he locked his golden eyes on the movement of Shuichi's enticing hands. "Ahh..."

Observing that Shuichi hadn't noticed his presence, a small smirk tweaked the corners of the writer's lips and he fought to control the need to jump on the singer, wanting first to embarrass and frustrate him. His voice came out smoothly, startling the boy in the middle of his ministrations. "Having fun?"

Abruptly sitting up, the ice cubes fell from Shuichi's fingers, his cheeks flushing with his embarrassment. "Y-Yuki?!"

Yuki stepped forward, that smirk becoming smugger as he casually stood at the foot of the bed, his narrowed eyes locking onto violet orbs. "You know, Shuichi, you were making quite a bit of noise..."

His voice played with the singer's name in his sugarcoated tone, causing Shuichi's blush to deepen close to the color of his pink hair. Looking down at the blankets of the bed, Shuichi absently ran a finger along the comforter, his voice reaching the writer's ears in an embarrassed mumble. "I...I'm sorry, Yuki...I'm just...It's just...really hot..."

"Humph, baka," Yuki muttered, trying to sound as serious as possible. "It's impossible to write anything when you're touching yourself and can't keep that damn mouth of yours shut. You could find more privacy in the bathroom, preferably while the shower's running."

Shuichi's eyes went wide, filling with slight confusion and innocence. "But...Yuki...I wasn't going to...I was just hot and..."

"Whatever it was you were going to do, it disrupted my writing," he retorted crossly.

Shuichi folded his arms across his bare chest, his eyes narrowing with the slightest suggestions of anger, as well as his humiliation. "I didn't mean to disrupt your writing. And either way, why are you barging in here if you think that I'm touching myself?! Can't you respect my privacy?!"

As much as he knew the singer's anger would ruin his libido, Yuki couldn't help but find Shuichi's defiance to be endearing. "This coming from the idiot who's playing with himself on MY bed while I'm in the other room and able to hear every foolish sound he makes?"

"Hey, you're the one that pushed me out of there and told me to use my own means of relief!" Shuichi replied, with a frustrated pout. "And for the last time, I wasn't going to do THAT!"

_Poor, predictable Shuichi, _Yuki thought, wanting to groan. His sexual frustration increased but, being the way that he was, he wasn't about to give Shuichi the satisfaction of winning him over for the night, especially since the idiot had brought on this sexual tension when he had stormed into Yuki's office earlier that evening. So, rolling his eyes, Yuki merely smirked and brushed it all off with the wave of his hand. "Whatever, brat. I have more work to do and little time for this idiocy."

He was about to exit the room when a flash of pink hair and tawny skin flew past him, shutting the door. Shuichi's face was set into a determined glare, blocking the door as he stared up at his blond haired lover, his full, pouting lips teasing the writer as his instinctive desires kicked in and he found himself desperate to give into their inviting gravitational pull. Yuki wanted to give in; he wanted to throw Shuichi's lithe body against the floor and plunge into him continuously, running his skilled hands over that tight abdomen and nip at the sleek skin of his neck. The droplets of perspiration that splashed along the patches of tanned skin drove his body into an erratic tremor, his erection causing him to grit his teeth in its frustration. How he wanted to see Shuichi's head thrown back, crying out his name and begging to be taken...

Shuichi's lips curled into an unfamiliar smirk, a sudden dominance coming over him as his fingers crawled slowly down the center of his chest, capturing golden orbs in their taunting dance. And as they crawled lower, brushing past the button of his jean shorts, Yuki had to swallow the groan that shuddered at the back of his throat, captivated as that small hand rubbed against the boy's covered erection.

"You want to see me touch myself..." Shuichi whispered, the husky tone in his voice surprising the writer.

The button came undone in a swift move of his fingers. Any self-control that remained in the writer left him, relinquishing his power into the hands of his sexual needs, Shuichi pulled down at the tight fabric, exposing his full erection to Yuki's hungry eyes. Grasping onto the base of the glistening length, an erotic gasp left the boy's throat, his violet eyes widening in their innocence although the taunting smirk suggested otherwise. Moving his hand achingly slow along his arousal, Shuichi groaned, eyes captured on the writer's expressionless face.

_Shit!_ Yuki mentally cursed, feeling weak and submissive as his body yearned to touch Shuichi and give into the boy's desperate needs.

With an angry growl, he pressed himself against the singer's body, roughly shoving his tongue into the boy's mouth as he firmly planted his hands against the back of the door, allowing no chance for Shuichi to escape, although he highly doubted the boy would want to after all his whines and cries for sex. Feeling the exposed erection of the singer brush against his clothed one, Yuki hissed into their open mouth kiss, receiving a gentle nip at the tip of his tongue from Shuichi.

Shuichi's hands worked again at the shirt, as they had done earlier, this time managing to pull off the material as Yuki cooperated, instead of berating the boy for his hormones. With skin against skin and tongue against tongue, the heated air of the apartment assailed their hot skin, producing more sweat as their chests pressed against each other, the sticky sleekness of their bodies causing their arousals to throb and ache as their bodies beggedto be touched. One of Shuichi's hands played with the silk strands of Yuki's hair, tightening as the writer teasingly ran his digits along the singer's length.His fingers lingered on the boy's arousal for only a brief moment, pulling away to run up along his smooth abdomen.

Panting for air as he pulled away, Shuichi released a frustrated growl, his lust filled eyes pleading for more. "Yuki..."

Dropping his hands from the boy's body, a sudden gleam came into his cat-like orbs, his lips twisting into a mock scowl. Leaning forward, he ran a hand across the singer's chest, his fingers stopping to apply a small amount of pressure on one of the pert nipples.

"It's not nice to interrupt me from my work, Shuichi..." Yuki whispered seductively, his tongue playing across the boy's lips, his eyes set in their lusty glare. "And pouring water on me...I don't know what idiotic thoughts you were thinking..."

A trembling moan escaped those parted lips, Shuichi's quickened breath falling against the cool demeanor of the writer's lips. Biting the boy's lower lip in a suggestive manner, Yuki felt another angry ache from his arousal as Shuichi shuddered. "Maybe I should teach you a lesson, brat."

Grasping tightly onto Shuichi's wrists, Yuki shoved him forward as he backed up, savagely attacking his lips as they blindly stepped towards the bed. Pushing their bodies down onto the cool, dark comforter of his bed, Yuki fell lightly on top of Shuichi, grinding down his hips into the singer's. For a brief moment, he was blinded by the contact, growling into Shuichi's mouth as he pushed himself down harder, eyes shut tightly as a tremor passed through him.

Reaching out for what he wanted, Yuki grabbed onto a half-melted ice cube, swallowing the trail of saliva that threatened to drip from his lips as he sat up, straddling and trapping Shuichi beneath him. His eyes took in the small rising and fall of the singer's chest, his lover's pants and groans adding to the singer's tempting state, his body coated in a light, glistening sweat and violet eyes hidden behind tightly shut lids. Each time that Yuki would teasingly press down, the boy's head would lurchback, hips bucking up to meet the blonde's movements.

Dropping an ice cube on the boy's moving chest, Yuki watched as Shuichi's eyes flew open in surprise, a gasp croaking at the back of his throat. The coolness of the frozen liquid bit at his tawny skin, leaving behind cool watery drops that blended with the present perspiration. Yuki dragged his fingers along the side of Shuichi's neck, feeling his lover's skin shiver beneath his cool touch. The ice cube melted considerably fast, dripping down Shuichi's neck in a thin trail. As the remnants of the cube threatened to dissipate into its liquid state, the writer pressed his lips against the cool skin, feeling the cube disappear at the edge of his tongue as the muscle suckled and lapped up the cool water.

He reached again for another cube, leaving his lips on the boy's neck, as he tasted the salty flavor of Shuichi's perspiring skin, drinking in the bitter taste. He pressed it down onto one of the singer's perked nipples, ignoring the half-protesting cry of his lover. Rubbing the cube hard against Shuichi's skin in a circular motion, Yuki bit down onto the side of his neck, pressing his erection tightly against the singer's exposed arousal. In response, Shuichi bucked and released a strangled cry, his bare chest shivering against Yuki's warm skin.

The writer pulled away, leering down at the singer with a smug smirk. His hand removed the cool cube from the sensitive nipple, sliding it across the smooth skin and circling around the younger boy's abdomen.

"Yuki," Shuichi's trembling voice whispered, hips bucking up. The singer whimpered in disappointment. "S-stop teasing..."

"Why?" Yuki demanded in a light tone, pinching the remaining shape of the cube against the singer's ignored nipple, forcing Shuichi to bite down on his lip. "Don't you find this torture fun, brat? Haven't you been begging for it all night?"

He thrust his hips down, Shuichi crying out at the taunting contact.

"Yuki!" he groaned, arching upward.

But Yuki wasn't through with his torture yet. Another ice cube found its way into his hands, tingling his skin as he wrapped his cold fingers around Shuichi's erection, applying some pressure as the singer's body flinched beneath his touch. More cries came from Shuichi and tears shone in his violet eyes, his teeth biting down hard on his lip as he tried to hold back a scream. For a moment, Yuki was almost afraid that the ice was causing a little too much pain until it was evident that Shuichi's sounds were that of pleasure and not of pain.

Yuki began to move his hand along the length, pushing the ice cube along the hardened skin. It began to melt increasingly fast, dissipating into liquid within seconds but leaving a short, lingering coolness that made Shuichi's hips thrust up into the writer's hand. Reaching with his free hand, the writer took one of the half-melted cubes into his warm mouth, smirking devilishly at Shuichi's surprised, but lusty, expression. Those half-closed violet eyes, brimming with robust pleasure, followed Yuki's movement as the writer lowered his face onto his pulsing arousal.

With the small cube trapped on the tip of his tongue, Yuki lifted Shuichi's arousal and ran the cooled muscle along the underside of his erection, feeling the singer's body tense up beneath the hand he had placed on the boy's thigh. Rolling the edge of his tongue around the head of hisarousal, Yuki closed his eyes and soon began to graze his teeth softly at the tip, feeling Shuichi's hand tighten in his hair with an agonizing tug. He ignored the brief pain he felt, edged on by the younger man's excited cries for more. The tip of the flesh slid between his teeth and as he wrapped his tongue around the head, he released his icy breath on his member, Shuichi's body shivering intensely in response.

"Ugh...Y-yuki..."

The writer took him deep into his mouth, rubbing his tongue against Shuichi's arousal. As he massaged Shuichi with his tongue, he grasped the boy's sac with one of his hands, wrapping the testicle within his fingers and squeezing it with the slightest bit of pressure. The singer gasped, thrusting his hips up and plunging himself deeper into the writer's mouth, almost making him choke. But Yuki resisted against the reflex, bobbing his head slowly up and down the length, his tongue lapping up against it in a smooth motion.

As those digits dug into his scalp, Yuki ceased his movement, sucking hard on the singer. Drinking in the salty taste of perspiration, mixed in with his saliva and the bitter-tasting pre-cum that had trickled out, the writer felt his own arousal aching, begging for release. But he ignored his own cravings, driving Shuichi to a point where he would have the singer begging and pleading for him, crying for the opportunity to be filled.Hearing him beg,that submissive voice gracelessly state the boy's intentions, it never failed to fill Yuki with a dominating power that made him give in, driven by cravings and dirty words that made his body ache.

Shuichi was very close to release, the pink-haired vocalist's body shuddering beneath him as his arousal connected to the back of the writer's throat with each buck of his slender hips. Not wanting to end their game so suddenly, Yuki pulled his mouth off the erection, giving one final, teasing stroke of his tongue on the tip as Shuichi cried out in protest. Delicate fingers, their edges smooth with evidence of perspiration, tugged in disappointment at golden silk strands.

"Y-yuki," Shuichi groaned, his hips belting lightly upwards. "D-don't stop..."

The writer ignored the protests from his younger lover, sliding a hand behind Shuichi's erection to rub his fingers over the heated skin. He teased the opening as his digits slid between the singer's cheeks, dipping half of a finger into the tight inner walls. For a moment, Yuki circled his finger in a slow motion, feeling the muscles begin to loosen and hearing a cry from Shuichi. Having had so much sex in the past, it never took much for the boy's body to adjust but Yuki always savored the beginning, his body pulsing with excitement and arousal as he would push himself into the tight singer, his body becoming tense and the almost incontrollable urge to pummel into Shuichi became hard to contain.

He shoved a second finger inside, this time not so gently as he stretched Shuichi, his fingers crawling deep inside in a torturously arousing manner. Never one to remain still, the singer's hips moved, plunging the writer's digits in as deep as possible as a painfully pleasurable wave erupted throughout his lithe body. The writer's fingers pulled out and then quickly plunged back in, rubbing against the slightly tensed muscles.

With his free hand, Yuki began to yank down the unbuttoned shorts further, Shuichi cooperating as those fingers continued to tease him. Managing to pull off the denim shorts, Yuki chucked them aside and then reverted his attention back to his lover, dipping down his head to plant kisses on the boy's stomach. Trailing his tongue across the abdomen, he dipped his tongue into Shuichi's bellybutton, suckling on the skin. Nipping at it playfully, his fingers thrust into the singer as he looked at the distraught face of Shuichi who evidently wanted nothing more than to be released from this agonizingly slow game of pleasurable torture.

"Spread your legs," Yuki commanded, biting onto Shuichi's hips and causing him to yelp.

The writer's fingers brushed against Shuichi's prostate, the boy squirming in response. He managed to open his legs wide, giving Yuki all the room that he needed in order to accomplish his current goal. Kissing along Shuichi's inner thighs, the writer flicked his tongue at the head of the hardened erection, begging to receive his golden touch,but Yuki wasn't feeling that friendly on this particular night and giving in so soon wasn't an option.

He pulled his fingers out of Shuichi, using his hands to spread the tawny cheeks as his tongue descended, blocking out the singer's anxious voice. Licking along the opening, the metallic taste invaded his curious tongue and he drank in the familiar taste, playing his agonizing game until he was sure that Shuichi would start touching himself in order to receive the relief that Yuki was refusing to give. When he felt the boy's body shake, his protesting hips attempting to move against the strength of Yuki's hands, the writer plunged his tongue inside.

Swirling the thin muscle inside of Shuichi, he felt the tight muscles collapse around his tongue, a groan erupting at the back of his throat with his pulsing need beginning to prevail over his senses. The singer continued to attempt to resist him, his hips moving to allow the tongue to enter deeper than was humanly possible. But his movements fell against Yuki's tight grip, leaving Shuichi with only whimpers and an aching erection.

"Y-yuki...I-I want you..." Shuichi groaned.

Yuki pulled his tongue out of the singer, holding down onto his bucking hips as he glanced curiously into violet eyes glazed over with lust, a smirk playing on the writer's lips. "You want me? Want me to do what, brat?"

Shuichi shuddered, attempting to sit up. But Yuki quickly moved his body to straddle the singer, pushing the singer back down onto the bed.

"I-I want you to..." Another groan left his lips and Shuichi bucked up against Yuki. "I-I want you to...uh...to...fuck me..."

Yuki loved dirty talk. It drove him wild each time he got Shuichi to mumble those words, knowing that the vocalist hated saying it as he considered their sexual activity to be "love-making". Either way, whenever the singer gave into his 'naughty' vocabulary, the writer would shudder with excitement, his arousal throbbing with each arousing word that Shuichi would utter.

"Why should I, Shuichi?" he whispered, licking the base of Shuichi's neck. "After the game you pulled tonight and interrupting me from my work. Why should I fuck you when I have work that needs to be done?"

Pulling away to emphasize his point, he stared smugly at the singer, arms folded. His golden eyes danced with his amusement, holding back a chuckle for the desperate look on Shuichi's face. For a moment, Shuichi remained in a shocked state, lips trembling and his body shaking, that tawny skin glistening in the dim glow of the bedroom. Slowly sitting up, the singer leaned forward, his lips parted as his shallow breath fell against Yuki's neck, tingling his warm flesh. And then, as if a complete change had come over the younger of the two, Shuichi's eyes lit up, an odd smile pulling from the corners of his mouth.

Before Yuki had a chance to realize it, the power had shifted. All it took was the caress of that hand, taunting the aching erection that cried for release from the confines of his tight jeans. Pressing his hand against the arousal, Shuichi's lips found their way to Yuki's ear, nipping at the cartilage and emitting a moan from the blond. And suddenly,the writer was no longer the instigator, turning into putty against the singer's hand. He inwardly cursed, his body betraying this game for dominance as it gave into those gentle touches, Shuichi's hands unbuckling his pants and exposing him to the warm air of the apartment that felt cool against his erection. Yuki cried out at that hand tightening somewhat painfully around him, gasping as the hand tugged along his length and Shuichi' tongue stimulated his ear.

Cool breath fell against the small trail of saliva left from Shuichi's mouth, causing Yuki to shiver. The singer's voice came out in a breathy whisper, "The reason why you should fuck me...Yuki...is because I want to feel you inside me. I want to feel you slam into me over and over again and make me scream and cry for more. Harder...faster...over and over again until you release inside of me..."

Shuichi's thumb rubbed over the head of his erection, pressing down until Yuki's hands grasped tightly onto the singer's arms, holding back the groan that rumbled at the back of his throat. Tremors ran through his body, although Yuki wasn't sure if it was from Shuichi's erotic voice or the way that his hands toyed with the author's erection. In that moment, as the writer became the weaker of the two and the power shifted, Yuki no longer cared about dominance. He no longer cared about anything except driving himself deep into the teasing singer.

...And Shuichi won. The bottom line was that the singer had won. Even if he submits to Yuki, spreading himself for the author as he always did, Shuichi would win because this was what he wanted. All night, he had toyed with Yuki, distracting the writer so that this could happen...so that the raging hormones of the 19 year old would be fulfilled. As much as Yuki had resisted, wanting to torture and make Shuichi regret this silly game, the result was a role change, with Yuki receiving the unwanted torment.

He tried to move his hand from Shuichi's shoulder, to pull away that cursed hand that blessed him with the erratic heartbeats, quickening gasps, and a wave of pleasure that throbbed through his veins. Buthe was reduced to a defenseless kitten, unable to strip his body of its one desire.

"T-turn around," the writer gasped out.

Doing as he was told, Shuichi turned so that he was on his hands and knees, his entrance facing Yuki. The writer moved off of the bed, quickly removing his pants and then reaching for the lubricant that he had left on the dresser. Rubbing the cool cream against his arousal, Yuki approached Shuichi from behind, placing a hand on either side of the boy's hips. As his coated head teased the singer's entrance, Shuichi's body slumped forward, his chest falling against the comforter sheets as he arched in a cat-like manner. Giving into the inviting pose, Yuki slowly pushed himself in.

It felt like hours that he had waited, toying with the singer and ignoring his own physical needs. The throbbing ache received relief, the contracting muscles of the tense Shuichi tightening and grasping at Yuki's arousal, as if pulling him in to drown him in the inner depths of his lover. A strangled cry could be heard, Shuichi's chest lifting off the blankets as he took in the blond, feeling the erection pulse within him. Yuki groaned, his vision clouding over. He waited patiently for Shuichi to adjust, going against the command of his body but knowing better than to cause the singer unnecessary pain.

Gently, he pulled out halfway, pushing himself back in a moment later. Shuichi's muscles remained tightened as Yuki slid into him but, with the inner ring of muscles expanding and adjusting to this intrusion, the singer began to loosen. Yuki moved his hands down along Shuichi's thighs, rubbing against the slick skin. As he re-adjusted his pace, his hands grasped onto the singer's arousal and he loomed over Shuichi's form, licking at the salty tawny skin of the boy's shoulder.

The singer's hips arched and moved with Yuki's pace, sweat blending together as the writer pressed his chest against Shuichi's back. The writer pumped his hands along Shuichi's length, throwing his hips forward with each pant produced and occasionally gasping as he intruded further and further into the pink-haired teen. Shuichi, in turn, produced sounds that drove Yuki to the brink of pleasurable insanity, his mind losing to physical need.

"F-faster," Shuichi moaned, throwing back his head, eyes closed in a state of ecstasy. "H-harder!"

Yuki grunted, driving deeper into the boy with each quickened thrust, his hips matching the movement of his hands. It was getting harder for him to hold on as his stomach churned painfully, commanding his body for release. He pushed in again, holding back his release as best as he could and striking against Shuichi's prostate. Pulling out and thrusting back in quickly, he continued to hit the singer's sensitive spot a few more times, his hands tightening around Shuichi's arousal.

"Y-Yuki!"

Hot liquid shot out from the erection, coating his hands and Shuichi's stomach with its thick, salty scent. The muscles within him tightened, trapping Yuki with their tough grip and wrapping him in what felt like a tight, inescapable embrace. A cry followed Shuichi's, the writer's seed shooting deep into the singer. Blinded by what felt like hot flashes, Yuki's head spun dizzily and everything faded into black as he squeezed his eyes tightly, biting onto Shuichi's shoulder to hold back the scream. Against the restriction of the boy's body, Yuki forcefully pumped in, letting go of the remaining liquid as a sense of euphoria convulsed in his lower abdomen.

Shuichi's knees buckled and he collapsed heavily onto the bed, fingers gripping tightly onto the dark comforter and his breath escaping in hurried gasps. With Yuki still inside of him, the singer groaned as the writer's weight applied painful pressure onto his back but decided not to openly complain. Yuki rested his head in the crook of Shuichi's neck, exhaling against the singer's cheek and making his darker skin tingle with a cool sensation. A hand ran through the pink strands, matted against the boy's forehead with sticky perspiration.

Feeling Shuichi's body protesting against his weight, the author pulled himself out of the singer and rolled over reluctantly. A cry of surprise startled the singer, who glanced with wide, curious eyes at Yuki, the writer's back arching up and a hand reaching to retrieve the silver bowl that he had unknowingly rolled onto. With a glare, he set it onto the bedside table, having little strength within him to release his wrath upon the metallic kitchenware.

"Baka...you shouldn't leave your things lying around," Yuki mumbled, leaning back against the pillow and closing his eyes, regaining his breath.

One of Shuichi's hands melded into Yuki's hair, stroking the damp strands softly. "Don't be so grumpy, Yuki. You're the one that came in here wanting sex."

One eye opened, a questioning look on the writer's face. "Idiot. You're the one that wanted sex."

Shuichi smirked playfully, his hand resting on Yuki's shoulder. "I did...but I wasn't the one that initiated it."

Both eyes flew open and the writer glared. "What makes you think that I initiated anything?"

"Well...after turning me down, you did tell me to deal with my own hormones," Shuichi stated, giggling. "And then I started to...until you interrupted me."

Yuki cocked an eyebrow at the singer. "I thought you weren't touching yourself, brat."

"Umm...uh...well..." his cheeks filled with color but Shuichi then glared, his violet orbs flaring with his anger and embarrassment. "That's beside the point! You interrupted me and refused to leave me alone! So you initiated it!"

Yuki rolled his eyes, already bored of this argument, sitting up on the edge of the bed and ignoring the protesting look that the singer gave him. Although his muscles ached, the humid air made the writer feel particularly disgusted, his skin feeling gross and sticky. "Whatever you say, brat."

Yuki began walking towards the bathroom, absently grabbing for his bathrobe. Before making it out of his bedroom door, though, he felt a gentle hand tug at his wrist and glanced down into Shuichi's wide eyes.

"Can I come too, Yuki?" Shuichi questioned, feigning innocence.

The writer sighed, turning away from the sickeningly sweet look that his lover was giving him. "Fine. But no interruptions, baka. I have work that needs to be done."

Yuki failed to notice the smug look on Shuichi's glistening face as the singer bounced along happily behind the writer.

- Owari

- By Elle-chan

Author's Notes: Thank you for taking the time to read my Gravitation lemon! If you have any questions, you can contact me at 


End file.
